Predators
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam is the new Lit teacher. Randy is the star quarterback. Not just another high school fic. Rating for later chapters. AU.
1. New Teacher

**Yes it's short. No it's not just another High School fic. You know the ones where the big bad teacher preys on the innocent student? Yeah this is not like 's supposed to just set up the scene for the rest of the story. For JoMoFan-Spot.**

**EDIT: My apologies. Turns out that the second half of the chapter didn't go through for some reason. Its fixed now, and I've marked the new section with a ~ for those of you who don't want to read the old part again. Again, I'm very sorry.**

"Literature man," John Cena sniggered as he and his best friend walked out of the cafeteria.

"What about it dude?" Randy Orton was genuinely confused. Being the star quarterback of their high school football team meant that he hadn't been in the last lesson.

"Cody didn't tell you? Flair finally retired!" Cena shouted nudging Randy in the arm. His fellow senior snorted. Their past Literature teacher had been loud and obnoxious in addition to being ancient.

"Hopefully we get a pretty young thing," Cena continued. "Tall, legs that go on forever, blonde, great ass, all the essentials."

"You just want a blonde version of Ms Dumas," Randy laughed. Their History teacher was all legs and she liked to show them off. The red-headed woman almost always wore skirts that showed off her assets to their best advantage and was proud of it.

"Damn right I do," John agreed. "Ms Dumas is hot. The only thing that could improve her image is if she was blonde." He thrust his pelvis in an unnecessary display.

"Dude!" Randy exclaimed. "You do remember that she's taken right? You know by someone other than you?"

"If she got a look at me then she'd get rid of her boyfriend in a hurry," John complained. "I bet that he's got nothing on me." Randy looked at him incredulously.

"You're not serious," he said finally. "Seriously John?"

"Duh," John insisted. "I bet that she's never been satisfied by a real man." Randy just barely resisted the urge to slam his face into the lockers that they were passing and only because he knew that he was too handsome to destroy his best feature like that.

"John," he stated seriously. "She's dating Ms Stratus. She has been since before we started here." John blinked at him.

"I knew that," he muttered. "Anyway man Literature. Let's go see this hot new teacher we've got."

"I will laugh in your face if Hogan's subbing again," Randy warned. John waved the comment off.

"Hogan retired last year," he said. "No way is he back."

"I had him for maths last week," Randy pointed out. "He's still hanging around."

"Hanging on by a thread," John corrected. "And after that scandal last month he's gone before the semesters out." Randy sighed as he pushed the door to their Literature class open. John was one of the best friends he had. Sadly it didn't stop Randy from getting exasperated with him on a daily basis.

It was 20 minutes after the bell went that their principal came in.

"As you are all aware Mr Flair has officially retired as of the end of last week," he started. "This means that we have acquired a new teacher for the rest of this year. He is a recent graduate but you will respect him just the same way you would have Mr Flair." This comment was met with muted sniggers from across the classroom. Mr McMahon had just sealed this guy's fate. The entire senior class knew full well that the main reason that Flair had retired was because of their class's behaviour.

~"Mr Copeland will be reporting to me at the end of this week on your behaviour and your work. Do I make myself clear?" Muttered agreement came from across the classroom as John leant over to Randy.

"Guess we won't be getting that blonde version of Ms Dumas I was hoping for," he whispered in disappointment. Randy just managed to stop his burst of laughter. He was about to reply just as a blonde guy walked through the doors and rendered him speechless.

"Class this is Mr Copeland," their principal explained. "They're all yours." With that he strode out into the halls.

"Good morning everyone," Randy's vision announced. "I apologize if it takes me a while to learn your names, I will do my best." As he said this he smiled.

"Wow," Randy whispered.

"Looks like you found your fantasy material for the year," John snickered from next to him.

"Shut it," Randy growled. The sad thing was that his friend was right. This 'Mr Copeland' was definitely young and pretty. He looked to be about mid-20s at best guess dressed in a tight fitting, perfectly ironed tan suit with a black button up shirt and pale blue tie. Blonde hair that looked like it would be the perfect length for sinking his hands in when he was on his knees when it was loose was pulled back in a low ponytail. Randy couldn't see any jewellery except for a glint of gold on his left hand.

"Looks like he's married dude," John pointed out.

"I saw," Randy snapped. Damn it to all hell. One of the few guys that he actually was attracted to and he turned out to not only be his Lit teacher but he was also married. Well that wasn't going to stop him getting what he wanted. It was just going to make him have to work harder to get it.


	2. Problem Students

**It's still a little short but it's mostly background stuff. Concentrating more on Adam and some of his relationships this time.**

* * *

><p>Adam entered the staff room for lunch. He knew that Trish and Amy were supposed to be here but he hadn't seen them at all. He was worried that it was going to turn into a repeat of his high school years and those had been a nightmare for him. If it hadn't been for his then best friend, now husband, Adam had no illusions that he would have managed to get where he was today.<p>

"Adam!" Adam was brought out of his musing to see an excitable brunette coming towards him. Once she had reached him, he hugged her firmly.

"Hey Trish," he chirped cheerfully letting her go. "What's up?" The brunette grinned at him brightly.

"Amy told me you were supposed to be here," she explained, taking his wrist and dragging him over towards a table at the back of the room. "But you didn't say a word so I wasn't sure. You know Amy has a habit of exaggerating slightly." Adam didn't bother to hide his smile. He had met Trish and Amy though another one of his friends, Matt. Matt was someone that had accepted him into their little group without question and he also happened to be the older brother of his best friend. Adam could never get over how lucky he was to have met his best friend. It had been a stroke of luck seeing as how his best friend owned the bar where he had escaped to after he and his husband had had a massive fight one night early in their marriage.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey there stranger. You okay?" Adam looked up in order to snap at the person who dared to talk to him. Instead his protest died swiftly in his throat as he stared up at one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. He had blonde hair tied back in a single ponytail with a faded chunk of purple fringe hanging over his face, which obviously hadn't been shaven in a few days. Adam could see a tattoo winding its way up the whole of his right arm, disappearing under the sleeve of his skin tight white t-shirt which showed off his well-defined muscles. He was leaning on the bar in front of the Canadian, smiling warmly. <em>

"_Fine," Adam muttered, returning his attention to his drink. The other blonde chuckled. _

"_I'm Jeff. Jeff Hardy," he said, holding his hand out. "I own this bar."_

"_Adam Copeland," Adam returned, taking his hand and shaking it. Jeff returned to wiping glasses with a rag. _

"_So what are you doing here Adam?" he asked. "It's a Wednesday night; most people only come in here for an hour or two after work. You've been here for hours and you've only had two drinks."_

"_If it's such an inconvenience for you then I'll just leave," he snapped standing up and reaching for his wallet. Jeff reached over the bar and placed a hand on his forearm gently. _

"_That's not what I meant," he corrected. "I only mentioned it cause usually people who act like you have do so because they've got something on their minds. Sometimes they like to talk about it." Adam sat down again, his cheeks turning red. _

"_It's nothing," he protested. "Just a stupid argument." Jeff put the glass down. _

"_An argument?" he asked. "Well aren't I a lucky man?"_

"_Why?" Adam asked in confusion. Jeff leant on the bar again, quite obviously trying to see down Adams button up shirt. _

"_Cause you're the most gorgeous thing that's walked into my bar all week," he leered. Adam blushed instantly. _

"_I…I'm married," he stuttered, holding up his hand and pointing to his ring. Jeff laughed. _

"_I have a boyfriend of my own," he explained in between bursts of laughter. "You are gorgeous but I was just teasing you." His words only made Adam blush harder. _

"_Seriously though," Jeff said once he calmed down. "You argued with your husband didn't you?" Adam looked down at his drink. _

"_Yeah," he admitted. "He wants me to change my surname to his." Jeff reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. _

"_It's your decision," he agreed. Adam looked up at him and smiled shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear with his free hand. _

"_Thank you," he said, blushing slightly. Jeff grinned. _

"_Adam, I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship," he said, reaching over to pull Adams hair teasingly._

* * *

><p>Since then Adam and Jeff had become extremely close. It had taken a few months before Adam had met Jeff's boyfriend and to say that he had been shocked was an understatement. Johnny had practically dragged him into their group by his hair. In the case of Adam actually meeting them Johnny had physically forced him to go into the bar by using his blonde locks as leverage.<p>

Despite the pain in his skull afterwards Adam had never regretted going into the bar that night. It was then that he had met Trish. As much as he got on well with Jeff and the rest of the group Trish had quickly wormed her way into his heart. It was Trish who he ran to if he and his husband were having problems; it was Trish who he rang if he needed to bitch to someone; it was Trish who dealt with the 3am freak outs if his husband wasn't paying enough attention to him. Jeff was more than happy to listen to his problems but even he admitted that if it was something the least bit female-sounding then Trish was the best person to deal with it.

Adam had never been happier once he had finally introduced his husband, Jay, to everyone. They had quickly accepted him and he seemed to get on well with everyone. He had been a little jealous at first of Jeff and Adams relationship but after being assured that it was nothing (and staking his claim on Adam several times; the mere thought of the incredibly possessive sex still got him hard in moments) he had finally backed off.

"Hey Adam," Amy greeted, pulling him out of his thoughts. Adam smiled at her as he sat down. As much as he and Amy butted heads it was all friendly. Mostly anyway. The red-headed woman was cruder than most of their male friends and fought dirty enough that no-one challenged her anymore.

"Hi Amy," he replied. "Still flaunting what you've got I see."

"Of course," the red-head agreed. "If you looked like me wouldn't you flaunt it?"

"Ok guys," Trish butted in calmly. "Let's not get into an argument Adams first day here." She was used to having to break up arguments between her girlfriend and her, well, girlfriend. As much as she knew Adam would resent being called a girl it fit better than anything else. While he was most definitely male, Jay had attested to that many times, often so crudely that Amy had slapped him, Adam acted and often looked much more feminine than any of their other friends.

"Sorry babe," Amy said, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend.

"How was your first morning here Adam?" Trish asked once they were finished making out, pushing her brunette hair back over her shoulder. Adam shrugged.

"It was alright," he admitted. "My first class there were two boys who kept staring at me. It made me a little uncomfortable."

"Which class did you have first?" Amy asked leaning over to him. Adam found the class list for his seniors and passed it over.

"One was brunette, the other blonde," he described. "Both with short hair and wearing letterman's." The two women scanned the list before Trish tapped a name with her fingernail.

"John Cena," she explained. "He was probably the blonde."

"I'd bet on it," Amy agreed. "You've got Orton as well."

"Anything I should know?" Adam asked, accepting the list back.

"Both good kids," Trish started. "They work well, get good grades. They're both football players."

"Cena is usually the trouble maker, minor pranks at worst," Amy continued. "Orton has exceptional control over him and mostly manages to keep him in line." Adam nodded in understanding, already resolving to keep an eye on the two boys. He wanted to know why they were staring at him that morning. And he was going to find out no matter what happened.


	3. Plans

**So I write short chapters. At least it's up.**

**NOTE: For those of you who don't know there was a problem with the first chapter. It didn't upload the whole thing the first time and as a result may have confused some of you. It has been fixed so please read it, it should clear up any confusion that may be left.**

* * *

><p>"Dude how cool was Lit yesterday?" Cena exclaimed as the two jocks walked into the school the next morning. "The new teacher is awesome!" Randy muttered something under his breath causing his best friend to look at him suspiciously.<p>

"What was that man?" Cena asked.

"I said it's hot today," Randy said hurriedly. Cena grinned. He knew that he had heard his friend say that their new teacher was hot but he wasn't planning on calling the taller boy on his bullshit. His friend had been asexual so long that he was glad to see him showing an interest in someone. And if Randy decided he wanted the older man then John would be right beside him, offering unwanted advice and helpful assistance.

"Dude you spoken to Codes yet?" John asked. "I bet he'd be able to give us the dirt on Copeland."

"First of all, no I haven't spoken to Cody since yesterday," Randy snapped. "Second of all why would you assume I want the dirt on Copeland?" John scoffed.

"He dropped the chalk yesterday," John reminded him. "You couldn't take your eyes off his ass." Randy flushed slightly. John was right, not that he'd ever tell him that.

_The blonde at the front of the room had turned around to write something on the chalkboard. One of the boys at the front of the classroom had decided to mess around and had thrown his pencil at the board, startling Copeland and making him drop the chalk. The blonde flushed slightly in embarrassment before bending down to get it._

"_Damn," Cena hissed beside Randy. Randy was incapable of replying, the sight of that perfect ass up in the air had rendered him speechless._

"_He's flexible," John pointed out, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Randy just kept staring. Instead of crouching down like a normal person, Copeland had simply bent at the waist._

"_Dude," Cena laughed, punching Randy lightly to get his attention. Randy scowled and slunk down further in his seat._

"You commented on it,' Randy argued. John laughed at him, not bothering to reply.

"Hey Codes," he said instead, sitting down beside their friend. "Theodore." The dirty blonde haired boy across from him scowled causing him to grin.

"John," Randy sighed sitting across from him. "Be nice." Randy had been friends with Cody and Ted almost since they were born. Their dads had been friends and after being thrown together constantly the younger generation had quickly grown close as well, despite Ted being 2 years younger than Randy and Cody being a year younger than Ted. John on the other hand had moved into the house next door to Randy when they were 6 years old and, after constant verbal and physical arguments, the two of them had become best friends.

"I am being nice," John argued. "I called him by name. There are many other names I could use." Randy rolled his eyes. For some reason John adored Cody and was very protective over him. When it came to Ted however John had some sort of instant dislike for him. Randy had never been able to understand it and, as a result, often found himself playing mediator between the two.

"Didn't you want to ask Codes something?" he reminded John.

"Oh right," John said, redirecting his attention to the brunette sitting next to him. "Have you heard anything about Mr Copeland?" Cody grinned devilishly.

"What do you want to know?" he asked sweetly.

"Everything you've got," John said, opening his notebook and beginning to take notes. Ad Cody spoke Randy tuned out. As much as he wanted to know about the blonde mystery he wasn't in the mood to deal with John and Cody gossiping like old women. He was brought out of thoughts of loving the blonde teacher when the bell rang and John slid a piece of paper across the table.

"You're welcome," he teased as they walked to their first class. Randy glanced down at the paper.

_**Adam Copeland**_

_**-married; husband is blonde, and covered in muscle**_

_**-not American, accent suggests Canadian**_

_**-25**_

_**-very intelligent, knows about his subject extensively**_

Randy looked up at John.

"So basically he's gay, married and 7 years older than me?" he asked.

"Yep," John grinned. "All you gotta do is fake having trouble in Lit. He'll offer to help you and you can get close to him."

"That easy huh?" Randy mused. "Sounds easy enough." He looked at the paper again.

"Dude if you're not sure about the marriage thing…"John started.

"That's not it," Randy interrupted. "It's just that if we get caught it could fuck up his life totally. It could destroy his career, his marriage. Can I actually take that risk?" He looked at his best friend.

"You won't get caught," Cena assured him. "You'll be just fine. He'll fall in love with you and get rid of his husband and you'll be together forever." Randy still looked unsure so John slung his arm around the taller boy's shoulders.

"You're Randy Orton," he reminded him. "You don't get caught doing anything. You'll be fine." Randy snorted and shoved at his arm.

"You're getting sappy," he teased. "Thanks." John slapped him around the head as they entered their History class.

"You owe me," he warned. "You'd better make it good." Randy grinned. He already had an idea of how he was going to repay John.

* * *

><p>"Damn Rand, that was awesome," John confessed after class. "Pushing your pen off the desk right as Ms Dumas walked past? You're totally the best." Randy nodded.<p>

"Damn right I am," he bragged. "And I've decided that I am going to go after Copeland. No point ignoring that ass." John sniggered.

"Nice man, real nice," he agreed. "Let's move. We need to get your plan into action." With that the two boys headed off to their next class, which just happened to be Lit. Copeland wasn't going to know what hit him.


	4. Plans In Action

**Yeah…its been a week. I know its taken a while. Sorry about that. One day my muses will actually work on what I tell them to, instead of working on what they want…right?**

**Fantasy courtesy of Terrahfry. Her devious and twisted mind provided me with it.**

* * *

><p>"Mr Copeland." Adam looked up to see one of his students standing in front of him.<p>

"Yes...Randal was it?" he replied, hoping desperately that he was right. The brunette smiled.

"Yes. I prefer Randy though," he said. Adam quickly made a note on his class list. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"I can certainly try," Adam assured him. "What's the problem?"

"I don't understand the assignment," Randy explained just as Adam noticed his next class come in.

"Randy, I have another class now. Do you think you could come back at lunch?" the blonde asked.

"I have an emergency practice at lunch, how bout after school?" his student returned.

"Sounds good," Adam promised, delivering a blinding smile. "I'll see you then." Randy smiled back and walked out of the room, not seeing the blondes smile slide off his face. There really was something quite unnerving about that boy, almost like he was scheming.

* * *

><p>"Well man?" John asked as Randy came out the door.<p>

"We're meeting after school," Randy informed him smugly. John smacked him on the back in delight.

"I told you he wouldn't be able to resist the Randy Orton charm!" he exclaimed. "No-one can resist your charm!"

"Settle down," Randy scolded him. "I fed him some story about not understanding the assignment. I haven't closed the deal yet."

"You will," John assured him. "You always manage to get anyone you want."

"I know," Randy agreed, cocky smirk as in place as they walked through the halls. "I know."

* * *

><p>After school Randy and John headed towards the entrance. Randy stopped outside the door to their Lit class, bumped fists with his friend and walked inside. He stopped just inside the entrance, noticing that the blonde was nodding his head to the classic rock playing softly out of the radio in the corner, high ponytail bobbing gently. Randy grinned at the sight, groaning softly as his teacher started to sway his hips unconsciously to the music.<p>

_Randy blinked as the lithe blonde turned around to him and crooked his finger, smirking devilishly. The brunette was frozen, and it didn't help when Adam crawled on to the top of his desk._

_"Fuck," Randy breathed softly. Adam had his hair pulled back in a tight bun, with glasses emphasising his gorgeous eyes. The most shocking part however was the short black skirt, slit up so high on the sides that it really wasn't decent. Paired with it were black high heels and a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows._

_The music that had before been so soft was now quite loud. Randy was spellbound as Adam reached back to let his bun out, his hair spilling around his face and shoulders in loose waves. The elder man pulled his glasses off and shook his head, causing his hair to frame his face._

_"Randal," he called, sitting back on his heels and starting to unbutton his shirt. Randy couldn't look away, deciding right there and then that his full name didn't sound so irritating falling from those lips._

_"Oh Randal," the gorgeous vision in front of him said again, sliding off the desk to place his palms flat, shaking his ass. "Don't you want to fuck me?" As he spoke he dropped down to rest on his folded arms. Randy groaned again, the skirt riding up to provide him with a hint of a black thong._

_"Randy! Randy!"_

The brunette blinked as he was pulled out of his fantasy. The blonde was standing in front of him, fully and professionally dressed, looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked.

"Fine," Randy assured him. "Just drifted off there for a second. Got distracted by the prettiest sight I've seen in my life." Adam grinned.

"Cheerleader walk past my window?" Adam asked. "Come on in. We'll get started."

"Something like that…" Randy replied, following him, staring at his ass as he walked.

* * *

><p>By the time that Adam had managed to make his student understand the assignment he was more confused than the brunette. He swore that he had been faking not understanding his work and, more importantly, Adam swore that he was hitting on him the whole time. Randy had finally left with a "Looking forward to it," when Adam had mentioned seeing him in class tomorrow. Unable to concentrate, the blonde finally gathered his things and left the school. He had to make dinner for his husband anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Adam's face lit up and he hurried out to meet the blonde hunk that he called his husband.<p>

"Hey!" he chirped happily, leaning in for a kiss. Jason Reso wrapped his fingers in the long hair and pulled the taller blonde even closer, claiming his lips territorially and earning a soft moan from Adam.

"Hi there beautiful," he growled when they pulled apart. "How was your day?" Adam shrugged.

"It was ok," he admitted. "I had to stay back and help one of my students. I think he might have been trying to flirt with me." Jay laughed at the look of confusion on Adams face.

"Who wouldn't flirt with you?" he asked. "Just as long as it stays flirting." Adam nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" he insisted. "I'm not going to cheat on you, you know that."

"I know gorgeous," Jay assured him. "Just saying." He leant in for another kiss, dominating it completely.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes," Adam told him, turning back to the stove. Jay leered at his ass.

"Why cook?" he said. "You look edible enough to eat." He wasn't joking. Adam had only stripped his suit jacket off, and slipped a dark blue apron over his white shirt, leaving his back and his ass unobstructed. Adam giggled in embarrassment, leaning over to quickly switch off the stove as Jay scooped him up in his arms and started towards the stairs. Maybe dinner could wait…


	5. Confusion and Fights

**So…I've remembered why I try and stay away from multi-chaptered stories. I suck at updating. Sorry for the wait.**

**There are a few bad words in here. It's not my personal views in the slightest; somehow my muses slipped that scene in here. I don't really question it anymore.**

The next two weeks had gone rather well in Randy's opinion. He had managed to convince Adam-as he had taken to calling him in his head-to meet up with him after school 3 more times and was always careful to throw him off balance during class.

* * *

><p>For Adam however, the next two weeks were very confusing. He loved Jay. He did. But when Randy was staring at him in class, or knocking pencils off desks to make him bend over-he had tipped Amy off on that one- he felt attractive. He and Jay never had any problems in the sexual department but over the last few years together and in particular after they got married; it had felt like Jay didn't really want him anymore. It was always something with the manly blonde. Last month it had been about Adam not cooking enough. The month before that it had been Adam not having the house clean when he got home. Lately the younger blonde had been complaining about Adam not being domestic enough. Well, it had definitely gotten worse lately.<p>

So Adam had done something special for Jay. The blonde had appreciated it so much that he had insisted on taking photos on his cell. Adam knew that there was a risk of people seeing them but he didn't care. For one night he had felt appreciated, loved and even beautiful. So, for once in his life, he didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Randy walked to the door of his Dads office.<p>

"Everything ok there Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bob Orton sighed looking up at his eldest. "Wrong phone. Jason and I must have grabbed the wrong ones at lunch." The doorbell rang then and Bob got up to answer it. Once he had left the room Randy walked further in and picked up the cell lying on the desk.

"Score!" he exclaimed quietly, sending one of the pictures to himself.

"Randy! Bring that phone here!" Grumbling the teen did as he was told, walking to the front door.

"I really am sorry about this," he heard a strongly accented voice say. "I don't know how it happened." Randy turned the corner and saw a short haired blonde standing outside.

"Randy this us Jason Reso," Bob explained. "Jason this is my son Randy." Both of them shook hands before Jason and Bob switched phones and said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>After dinner Randy excused himself, claiming he had homework that needed doing, and stretched out on his bed. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and brought the new picture he had acquired up.<p>

"Fuck," he breathed. "That's hot."

* * *

><p>Adam was smiling as he entered the school. Despite his husband mixing his phone up with his boss; himself burning dinner last night and forcing them to get take out; not to mention the group of boys, including Randy and John, who had sniggered as he walked past them earlier, he was in a fantastic mood. He had a feeling that it was going to be a good day.<p>

"Who can tell me what the underlying message is?" he asked. His senior class looked at him blankly. "Ok…who can tell me what the author means when he uses the phrase…" Adam stopped when his class didn't look any wiser.

"Ok new topic," he decided. "Who can tell me what your previous teacher taught you?" Randy raised his hand so Adam nodded to him.

"How to be an old bitter man?" the brunette suggested. Adam frowned as the class laughed.

"Seriously," he stated. "If I don't know what you already know I can't help you."

"He is being serious Mr C," one of the other boys said. A quick mental check made Adam think his name was Mike. "All we got taught was how to talk about our past accomplishments and how to be a freak."

"Mr Flair wore feathers a lot," John added. "And he picked fights with a lot of the other teachers." Adam stared at his class in shock. Surely they were exaggerating.

"Made him look like a fag if you ask me," one of the boys at the back said lazily. Randy stood up and turned towards him.

"You wanna say that again _cheerleader_?" he asked angrily. The bleach blonde snorted.

"I said that he looked like a…" the bleach blonde trailed off when Cena stood up, moving to stand at his best friends shoulder. He started to look even more nervous and eventually just stared back at his notebook when the rest of the football team in the classroom stood up and moved to stand at Randy's back, crossing their arms.

"Ok…that's enough," Adam tried. None of the football team moved. "Boys!" A group of other boys moved and crossed their arms. Adam swallowed and moved closer to the boys, standing between them.

"Enough!" he snapped. "Go sit down." His students glared at each other, not moving.

"Sit down!" he roared.

"Faggot!" one of the boys yelled, sparking Randy into lunging at the jerk. Unfortunately Adam was in the way so he was the one that Randy crashed into. The blonde was knocked over, and it was just his luck that he hit his head on the corner of the nearest desk as he went down.

Randy stopped as soon as he felt someone grab his arm.

"Let me go!" he yelled, fighting against the grip.

"Ortz, hold it!" he just heard John yell at him. "Look!" Randy growled and looked where John was indicating, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. The beautiful blonde man was on the floor, and he looked unconscious. The teenager dropped to his knees, gently checking his pulse.

"Rand?" John asked. His friend looked up at him.

"Pulse is strong, and he's still breathing," he explained. "Someone should probably go get the nurse though." John nodded.

"Eve's already gone," he said. "They should be back soon." Sure enough the Latina quickly re-entered the classroom, leading both the nurse and Coach Helmsley.

"What the hell happened here?" the Coach snapped his patience on a normal day almost non-existent.

"Randy knocked him over," one of the opposing boys was quick to say. The Coach glared at his quarterback.

"Move," he ordered, pointing towards the door. "You're in major trouble boy!" Randy cast a last look towards the blonde on the floor, slowly starting to come around, before shooting a pleading glance at John. The other boy nodded and smiled reassuringly, silently promising to let him know how it worked out. Randy nodded back and walked towards the door, knowing that whatever Coach Helmsley did to him it wouldn't make him feel as bad as he did now.

**The photo will be explained next chapter. My muses decided to take this one in a different direction. *glares at muses***


	6. Marital Problems

**First off I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers, especially my regular ones:**

**LadyDragonsblood; chace m.j; jadeMK11 and JoMoFan-Spot**

**I really do appreciate it.**

**So…I know I promised that I'd give you all a look at the picture that Randy stole from Jays phone but my muses have informed me that they no longer work for me, just inhabit my head. Apparently there was a mutiny and they all decided that they now work to make JoMoFan-Spot happy. That also means they use her suggestions for this fic over my ideas. Therefore I have no idea when you will get the picture information. Hopefully next chapter. **

"Jason, for the last fucking time, I am perfectly fine!" Adam snapped. After he had been knocked unconscious his boss had called his husband. Jay had driven down to the school immediately and had insisted on taking the blonde teacher straight home. Of course, being the over-protective bastard that the younger blonde could be, after only a few hours at home Adam was already ready to punch him.

"Why don't you go back to work or something?" he suggested, just barely keeping from shouting.

"Because like it or not, you need me here," Jay growled.

"Why?" Adam screamed, his patience finally gone. "You can't fuck me, doctor's orders. So why the hell do you want to stay around me?" Jay blinked and looked at him in shock.

"You can't be serious," he snarled, getting in Adams face. "I'm here because I love you!"

"Really?" Adam yelled. "Cause lately all you've been doing is whining and bitching about how I'm not perfect! Doesn't seem like you love me anymore!"

"Of course I still love you," Jay screamed back. "How could I not? You're gorgeous!" Adam blinked and whimpered softly as his husbands words registered.

"Adam, honey, please…" Jay sighed as the long-haired blonde walked towards the front door. Adam ignored him and grabbed the car keys out of the bowl by the door.

"Adam the doctor said that you shouldn't drive," Jay tried. Adam turned around, his eyes full of tears.

"Screw you Jason Reso," he said quietly. "I'm going out. I'll be back in time for you to take the car to work." With those words he walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Adam found himself in front of Trish and Amy's house. He hesitated before turning and walking back the car.<p>

"Adam?" The blonde turned around and saw Amy standing in the doorway.

"Hi Amy," he said softly. The red-head shut the door behind her and walked down to stand in front of him.  
>"You ok?" she asked softly. Adam had to smile sadly at her. For all her bitchiness and all their fights she was always there when he needed someone. Of course she usually turned him over to Trish but she was still around if he needed a verbal sparring partner.<p>

"I'm fine," he told her, but his argument was destroyed when the tears in his eyes overflowed.

"Oh Adam," she sighed. "Come on. Trish is inside." The blonde allowed himself to be led inside, automatically yielding to the dominant aura Amy exuded. It was a running joke among their friends that if the two of them had ever gotten together then Amy would still top, despite Adam having the dick.

"Amy, who was out there?" Trish asked coming into the entrance hall, freezing once she caught sight of Adam. "Oh baby." Adam stumbled forward awkwardly until Trish could hug him firmly. She led him into the living room, taking a seat on the couch and causing Adam to lie down beside her and bury his face in her lap.

"Shh Addy," Trish soother, stroking his hair. "It's going to be alright." Adam couldn't process her words but her gentle tone made him break down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to sob in earnest. Trish sighed and continued to run her fingers through his hair, wishing that she knew what to say or do to make him feel better.

It took close to an hour for Adam to calm down, sitting up and wiping at his eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered softly. "I got you wet." He heard a scoff and looked up.

"If you were anyone else I would be totally justified in kicking your ass," Amy pointed out. "Just because you're you though, here." She offered him a bowl, which Adam took and almost squealed when he got a look at the contents.

"Double choc chip ice-cream with extra choc chips," she explained. "You look like you need some chocolate." Amy moved away and took a seat on the recliner.

"What happened baby?" Trish asked softly. Adam looked at his ice-cream, choosing to eat in silence.

"Jay and I had a fight," he finally told them. "It was bad." Trish looked at her girlfriend in concern.

"What was it about?" she asked. Adam shrugged.

"Me getting hurt, him hovering," he muttered. "He basically said he only loved me cause I'm pretty." Trish sighed.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant," she tried. Adam looked at her.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" he asked. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Trish smiled and tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind his ear.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" she asked. Adam nodded.

"Can i?" he asked softly. "Only if it's not an inconvenience though." Amy moved and sat beside him, tugging on his ponytail firmly.

"Ow!" he shrieked.

"Brat," she scolded. "You're never an inconvenience. You hear me?" Adam giggled slightly. He really did like Amy. She was good for Trish at any rate.

* * *

><p>Adam took a deep breath as he unlocked the door to his and Jay's house the next morning. Amy and Trish were sitting outside in their car, waiting to drive Adam to work. He got all the way upstairs before Jay noticed he was home.<p>

"Adam!" he exclaimed. "Baby are you ok?" Adam looked at him blankly.

"I'm fine," he said. "I stayed at Trish's last night. And right now I'm going to take a shower and get changed and go to work. Keys are in the bowl." Adam didn't give Jay a chance to reply before he walked into the master bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"You sure you should be going back to work so soon?" Trish asked in concern. Adam smiled at her reassuringly.<p>

"It was just a bump on the head," he soothed. He had to giggle at Trish's glare. "If it bothers me at all I will come find you _mom_," he teased. The brunette stuck her tongue out and allowed him to part ways at the appropriate corridor. Once Adam was safely in his classroom he allowed himself to slump in his chair. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Adam, Jay sat in the same position at the same time.<p>

"Something wrong Jason?" The Canadian looked up at his boss.

"No sir," he said. "Just some personal problems."

"Your husband?" Bob Orton asked knowingly. Jay sighed and nodded.

"Not that it matters now sir," he added quickly. "Was there something that you needed?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Bob said, motioning to the red-headed man standing beside him. "This is your new partner, Heath Slater." Jay stood up and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said. The redhead shook his hand and nodded politely.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Bob stated before walking off. Jay smiled to himself. Just because he was married didn't mean he couldn't flirt.


	7. The Picture

**I apologise for the long wait. I lost inspiration, and I still don't know when the next chapter is going to be up. I'm just going with the flow at the moment.**

**Dedicated to JoMoFan-Spot and LadyDragonsblood. Trust me folks, you all owe this chapter to the two of them.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time…<strong>_

_"You sure you should be going back to work so soon?" Trish asked in concern. Adam smiled at her reassuringly._

_"It was just a bump on the head," he soothed. He had to giggle at Trish's glare. "If it bothers me at all I will come find you __mom__," he teased. The brunette stuck her tongue out and allowed him to part ways at the appropriate corridor. Once Adam was safely in his classroom he allowed himself to slump in his chair. It was going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><em>Unknown to Adam, Jay sat in the same position at the same time.<em>

_"Something wrong Jason?" The Canadian looked up at his boss._

_"No sir," he said. "Just some personal problems."_

_"Your husband?" Bob Orton asked knowingly. Jay sighed and nodded._

_"Not that it matters now sir," he added quickly. "Was there something that you needed?"_

_"As a matter of fact, yes," Bob said, motioning to the red-headed man standing beside him. "This is your new partner, Heath Slater." Jay stood up and offered his hand._

_"Nice to meet you," he said. The redhead shook his hand and nodded politely._

_"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," Bob stated before walking off. Jay smiled to himself. Just because he was married didn't mean he couldn't flirt._

* * *

><p>"You go ahead, I have to talk to Mr Copeland," Randy said after class, slapping John on the back.<p>

"Sure man," Cena said. "But you got 20 minutes, or you're walking home." Randy snorted and pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"I drove today genius," he teased his best friend, shoving them into his back pocket when John made a grab for them.

"Hey!" Cena exclaimed. Randy laughed and headed up to the front of the classroom, waiting until everyone filed out of the classroom before he spoke.

"Mr Copeland?" he asked. The blonde man looked up and smiled tiredly at him, pausing in putting his stuff into his messenger bag.

"Can I help you Randy?" he asked warmly? Randy smirked cockily and pulled out his cell phone before he pulled up the picture he had stolen from Jay's phone.

"I wanted to show you something I was sent," he explained, flipping the phone around to show Adam. The blonde's jaw fell open and his eyes widened in panic at the image of himself on the screen.

* * *

><p><em><span>1 month ago<span>_

_"I hope he likes this," Adam murmured as he put the final touch on his outfit. His husband had been complaining about the lack of domestic activity lately and as a result the blonde has decided to dress up for the blonde stud that owned his heart and soul._

_He walked downstairs calmly, checking on dinner before pulling out a chair and starting to grade some of his student's assignments. He wasn't surprised when Randy got a fantastic mark; he had suspected that the boy was very intelligent._

_It was the crunching of gravel that alerted him to his husband's homecoming, and caused him to move the papers into a single pile before moving them out of harm's way. His husband was going to go crazy over him and he didn't want to have to ask his seniors to redo their assignment because he got cum on them. Quickly running his fingers over his hair, he walked out into the entrance hall and waited for the front door to open. Jay walked in and opened his mouth to call out his usual greeting before he caught sight of Adam and reflexively swallowed instead._

_"Fuck baby," he finally got out. "What got into you?" Adam smiled sweetly._

_"Dinner is just about ready," he said simply, ignoring Jay's question. "You've got time for a quick shower if you want one." The younger blonde followed Adam into the kitchen, his brain not connecting his blonde's words to his brain. Adam suppressed a cheeky giggle, knowing that he had definitely managed to captivate Jay's attention._

_Once dinner was completely ready Adam bent over to pull it out of the oven, loving the groan that was ripped from his husband's mouth at the sight of his ass pointed in the air._

_"Uh…Adam?" Jay tried. "What's going on?" Adam stood up and smiled at Jay over his shoulder before he started to serve dinner onto plates._

_"Just trying to make my boyfriend happy," he explained sweetly, bringing the plates to the table. Jay nodded and started eating slowly, not being able to take his eyes off Adam. The longhaired blonde man smiled sweetly at him and slid his foot out of his shoe and slid it up to Jay's crotch, running his toes over the bulge in Jay's jeans. He was encouraged when Jay dropped his fork, and when he felt the hardening of his husbands cock under his foot. _

_"Anything wrong Jason?" he asked innocently. Jay nodded, obviously flustered. Adam hid a smirk and allowed his foot to continue its relentless massaging of Jay's cock. He wanted his husband to be good and worked up_

* * *

><p>"Mr Copeland?" Adam was pulled out of his daydream and frowned at Randy.<p>

"I don't know where you got that but I'm sure that it wasn't through legal means," he snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me Randal…"

"Oh I don't think so," Randy said confidently. "See, you're going to give me what I want or I'm going to send it to every kid in the school." Adam froze and turned around to Randy.

"You'd send a picture of me dressed up for my husband just to punish me for not doing what you want?" he asked coldly. "You're bluffing." Randy smirked.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" he asked. Adam bit his lip and lowered his head.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly. Randy reached out and rested his fingers lightly on Adam's chin, tilting his head up.

"A kiss," he replied. Adam frowned but shrugged and stepped forward, tilting his head and brushing his lips lightly over Randy's. He had already figured out that Randy was a very single minded boy, and that once he had made up his mind there was going to be no changing it. So he decided to just get it over with instead of arguing with the younger boy.

With a soft gasp, Adam melted into Randy when the brunette slid his fingers into the long blonde locks gently and clenched lightly before his other hand rested lightly on Adam's lower back. Adam wrapped his arms around Randy's neck as the brunette deepened the kiss, clinging to the younger boy as he suddenly felt safe and loved. It was only when Randy groaned into his mouth that Adam pulled back and grabbed his things, rushing out of the classroom. He only just managed to reach Trish's office and slam the door shut before he collapsed into the guidance counsellor's spare chair and broke down.

"Adam?" Trish asked worriedly, coming around her desk to wrap her arms around Adam's shoulders.

"I did a bad thing Trish," he sobbed. "I dressed up for Jay last month and he took a picture and somehow Randy Orton got a hold of it and he threatened to send it to the students if I didn't kiss him and so I kissed him." He buried his face in his hands, leaning into Trish's arms as she hugged him and cooed softly.

"Shh baby," she soothed. "It'll be ok." Adam sniffed and eventually settled down, letting her comfort him as only she could.

"I bet you looked hot when you dressed up," she commented idly. Adam let out a soft hiccup and leant his head on her shoulder.

"Pretty blue dress and an apron," he told her. "Even wore pretty blue heels." Trish smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair lightly.

"You mean that pale blue one gingham one with the white short sleeved T-shirt attached that you borrowed from me?" she asked softly. Adam sniffed and nodded. She giggled.

"I told you that you'd look gorgeous in that," she teased. Despite the fact that they were so close Adam had refused to tell her about the events of that night. He offered her a soft smile and stood up, scrubbing his hands across his face.

"Thanks for listening Trishy," he said quietly. "I'll be fine." He let out a sad sigh.

"Gonna go home and tell Jay?" she asked gently, her heart breaking when he nodded, his eyes full of sadness.

"He deserves to know," the blonde man admitted softly before he shot her a watery smile and gathered his things, heading outside to his car. He was not looking forward to the conversation with his husband.


	8. Confrontations

**For Lady Dragonsblood and JoMoFan-Spot, whose continued interest in this is fuelling the motivation to continue to write.**

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Jay called out as he entered the house. Adam barely glanced up from where he sat at the kitchen table, and continued to stare at his hands.<p>

"Addy?" Jay asked as he entered the kitchen. The long haired blonde glanced up at his husband with a sad smile, and motioned him to sit across from him.

"Jay, we need to talk," he explained softly. Jay frowned and took the seat across from Adam.

"What's going on baby?" he asked gently. Adam took a deep breath and sniffed.

"Baby, I need to tell you something," he started. "But you have to promise not to say anything until I've finished." Jay raised an eyebrow and nodded silently.

"One of my students got a hold of a picture of me from last month," he started quietly. "The night I dressed up for you. I don't know how he got it, but he did." He paused to tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"Adam…" Jay started in shock. Adam held his hand up for quiet and Jay closed his mouth.

"He showed it to me and told me that he was going to send it to all of the students in the school…unless I kissed him," the teacher whispered. "So I did it. But it didn't mean anything Jay, I swear!" His husband stared at him before he clenched his fists.

"You kissed one of your students?" he asked lowly. "Just because he had a picture of you in a dress?" Adam bit his lip and nodded.

"How dare you kiss another man?" Jay snarled. "You promised to love and obey, and to be faithful to me!" Adam felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Jay, he was going to humiliate me in front of the entire school!" he begged. "I had no choice!"

"YOU'RE NOT A SCARED LITTLE FRESHMAN ANYMORE ADAM!" Jay yelled. "YOU'RE THE TEACHER NOW! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM IN OTHER WAYS!" Adam sniffed and lowered his head, his hair falling to cover his face.

"I don't believe this," Jay finally snarled, stalking upstairs. Adam didn't move until Jay came back downstairs, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Jay…" Adam asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm going to stay with a friend," his husband snapped. "We'll talk when I calm down." He stalked out the door and Adam lowered his head to rest in his hands, his hair covering his face fully and burst into sobs.

* * *

><p>"Ok Addy, what's up?" Trish asked gently. Adam sighed softly. He'd managed to avoid his friend until lunch, but the second she and Amy had seen him they had directed him to Trish's office.<p>

"Nothing, I'm fine," he insisted. Trish raised an eyebrow at him and Amy sat on her girlfriend's desk, her legs crossed at the knee.

"What's wrong Adam?" the red-head demanded. Adam looked down at his feet, until reached out and nudged him with her foot.

"Jay and I had a fight," he whispered. Trish shook her head with another sigh.

"Another one baby?" she asked softly. "You two have been fighting a lot lately huh?" Adam scrubbed a hand across his face, before he returned to studying the floor tiles.

"Trish!" Amy hissed softly before she took a seat next to Adam on the arm of his chair and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Honey its ok that you and Jay are fighting," she soothed. "Every couple goes through fights." Adam shook his head.

"I think that this might be getting to the end," he admitted softly, silent tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

"Oh Adam," the redhead murmured, hugging him firmly. He clutched her shirt tightly even as he began to sob loudly.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?" Randy asked Cena. Both boys glanced over to the guidance counsellor's office as they passed it on the way to lunch. Raising an eyebrow Cena walked over to the window and peeked in through the hole in the bottom of the right blind.<p>

"Rand," he said softly, the brunette creeping over to peek in beside his best friend.

"Oh god," he murmured, a frown marring his face when he realised it was Adam sobbing.

"Dude, what did you do to him?" Cena hissed in his ear. Randy shook his head and walked away, waiting until they were halfway down the hall before he spoke.

"I didn't do anything to him!" he protested. "And besides, who says that it wasn't something someone else did!"

Cena suddenly pressed Randy up against the lockers, keeping him there with a firm hand on the brunette's chest.

"You didn't force him into having sex did you?" he asked seriously. "Cause man, I am not cool with that."

"Dude!" Randy exclaimed. "When have I ever needed to force someone into bending over for me? They all throw themselves at me." Cena just stared at him.

"Randal, I'm serious," he stated firmly. Randy just shook his head, the rare use of his first name snapping him out of the cocky daze.

"John, I swear on my mom's life that I never forced him into having sex with me," he assured his best friend. Cena stared into his eyes for a moment before he nodded his head and let Randy step away from the lockers.

"Just had to make sure man," he apologised. Randy snorted and punched his friends shoulder.

"I know dude," he agreed. "And any chick would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend." Cena just laughed and slugged Randy back.

* * *

><p>"Today you're reading this passage and answering the questions," Adam said calmly as he placed two sheets of paper on each of his student's desks. The expected groan followed his words but he didn't relent.<p>

"And it's individual work," he announced as he took a seat behind his desk. He pulled a piece of paper towards him to mark from his previous class and settled down to get to work. He felt eyes on him and glanced up, noticing Randy staring at him.

"Is there a problem Mr Orton?" he asked calmly, looking back at the student who had ruined his marriage.

"No sir," Randy said, finally looking down at his paper. Adam nodded and returned his own attention to his marking.

"Mr Copeland?" Adam sighed and opened his car door, ignoring the voice that called his name. He placed his bag and his box of marking into the passenger seat before he shut the door and started to walk around the bonnet of his car.

"Hey, Mr Copeland!" Adam suddenly found himself trapped against his car door, Randy's arms on either side of his body.

"What do you want Randy?" he sighed. "More blackmail?"

"No sir," the brunette said softly. "I just wanted to talk to you." Adam's anger and frustration bubbled over and he placed his hands on Randy's chest and shoved. The brunette stumbled back, almost landing on his ass.

"You want to talk?" he yelled. "How about we talk about how my husband is mad at me? Or how what happened yesterday could get me fired if anyone found out!" Randy opened his mouth to speak but Adam interrupted him.

"My husband left the house last night!" he screamed. "Wouldn't even listen when I told him it meant NOTHING! Just LEFT!" Randy stepped forward and pinned Adam to the car by his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Oh what, you gonna force me to have sex with you now?" the blonde spat. "Go ahead. It's not like my life can get any worse at the moment." Randy just looked at him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," the brunette told him. "I never meant to hurt you." Adam slumped and looked away.

"Get off me," he said softly. Randy sighed and stepped back and Adam walked around to the driver's side door before he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Mr Reso?" The short haired blonde man looked up at Randy.<p>

"Can I help you?" he asked in confusion.

"Randy Orton," the brunette introduced holding his hand out. "Can I have a moment?" Jay nodded and took his hand, shaking it before he led the way to their break room.

"So…Randy was it?" he asked, smiling slightly at the nod Randy gave him. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your husband," Randy explained…

_To be continued... _


	9. Devastation

**So…Rhiannamator and I were discussing this…I hadn't realised it has been 7 months…Thank her**

**Also: Merry Christmas to all of my readers, but especially Shezli and LadyDragonsblood since they both love this so much.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time:<em>

_"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," the brunette told him. "I never meant to hurt you." Adam slumped and looked away._

_"Get off me," he said softly. Randy sighed and stepped back and Adam walked around to the driver's side door before he pulled out of the parking lot._

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Reso?" The short haired blonde man looked up at Randy.<em>

_"Can I help you?" he asked in confusion._

_"Randy Orton," the brunette introduced holding his hand out. "Can I have a moment?" Jay nodded and took his hand, shaking it before he led the way to their break room._

_"So…Randy was it?" he asked, smiling slightly at the nod Randy gave him. "What can I do for you?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you about your husband," Randy explained…_

* * *

><p>"My husband?" Jay asked in confusion. "Why would you want to talk to me about Adam?"<p>

"He's my Lit teacher sir," Randy explained. "And well, I'm kinda the student that blackmailed him into kissing yesterday."

"Oh…" Jay said. "Well, what happens between my husband and I is none of your business." Randy leant forward in his seat.

"Sir, he seemed really out of it today," he tried. "Maybe…"

"Maybe you should mind your own business," Jay snapped. "I have work to do." Randy shrugged and left the office, silently telling himself that at least he'd tried.

* * *

><p>That mantra got harder to maintain as Randy watched Adam get worse and worse over the next few weeks. He could plainly tell that his teacher was still having marital problems, and it only made him feel worse and worse about blackmailing the blonde into kissing him. Eventually, he simply decided that the only course of action was to go and talk to Jay again. He could see that he had no other option.<p>

"Dude, he threw you out once already," Cena argued when Randy told him. "Why would you go back? There's only a few more months until graduation, then you never have to see Copeland again."

"He just looks…sad," Randy defended himself. "And I don't feel right knowing that it's my fault he feels that way."

"You JUST wanted SEX Orton," Cena reminded him. "We agreed, that you WOULDN'T get caught."

"I wasn't expecting him to tell his husband!" Randy exclaimed. "I just…" he sighed.

"Its not just lust anymore is it?" John asked, letting out a soft sigh as his friend shook his head.

"Sorry dude," he offered. Randy shrugged.

"I just want him happy," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>"What am I even going to say?" Randy muttered quietly to himself as he headed towards Jason Reso's cubicle. It was late, and as far as he could tell everyone had already gone home. But he had it on good authority from his dad that Jay had been staying late recently.<p>

"Mr. Re…" Randy's voice died off when he realised what he was seeing. Jay was sitting at his desk, the new redhead that Bob Orton had just hired sitting on the blondes desk. Their lips were firmly attached, and Randy could see that the both of them had their shirts unbuttoned, as were the redhead's slacks and belt. As quietly as possible Randy pulled his phone out of his jeans and snapped a handful of pictures before he made a hasty retreat. If Jay couldn't keep his dick in his pants long enough to work things out with his husband then he obviously wasn't good enough for Adam.

* * *

><p>"What do you need?" Adam asked the next day as Randy approached his desk after class.<p>

"I need to talk to you," Randy explained, frowning when Adam refused to look up.

"Then talk," the blonde stated simply. Randy bit his lip in contemplation before bringing up one of the photos he had taken the previous night and sliding his phone into Adam's line of sight.

"I went to talk to him last night," the brunette explained. "To explain that the kiss really was my fault. But I found this instead. I thought you should know." Adam nodded slowly.

"Thank you," he said softly, looking up at Randy with a sad smile, tears already filling his eyes. "This…this is definitely something I needed to know."

"What are you going to do about it?" Randy asked, leaning on the wooden desk lightly.

"I…I don't know," Adam admitted slowly. "I never though this would happen." He sighed and started packing his things into his bag, Randy taking this as his cue to leave.

"I'm sorry," he offered, seeing Adam nod slightly before he left the room. Adam closed his eyes and choked back a sob. First things first. Getting drunk. Jay could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So…The End<strong>


	10. Resolution

**Chapter 9 was updated earlier today too.**

* * *

><p>A few months later, Adam closed the last exam booklet with a satisfied smile. The past few months had been difficult, but he was glad to have them finally finished. He and Jay had ended up divorced, and after a long and frank talk the two blonde Canadian's had decided to try and remain friends-something that was made easier by their long standing friendship before they had ever entertained the possibility of something more.<p>

Additionally, Adam had found that since he had revealed evidence of Jay's affair to him, Randy had become more friendly and less creepy. In turn, most of the football team had changed their attitude towards him. And although he liked to think that it was because he was a decent teacher, he knew that it had more to do with Randy and John Cena.

However, for whatever reason his entire senior class had managed to pass Lit. And for a class where at least half of the students had been failing, that was quite an impressive achievement in the past semester. He was a bit melancholy over the end of the school year, especially since he wasn't sure if he was returning. But he'd written notes and advice, which were tucked in his desk drawer for whoever might take over, and if it was him then he reasoned that at least he'd have the reminders.

But for now, he had to go pass on the news that the seniors were able to graduate. And he had one person's news that had to be delivered in person.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Copeland?" Adam glanced up and motioned for Randy to take a seat next to him on the park bench.<p>

"You graduate tomorrow Randy, I think you can call me Adam now," he said with a gentle smile.

"Graduate? I managed to pass that god awful exam?" the brunette asked.

"Hey, that took me hours to write!" Adam protested with a soft laugh. "Although, I will admit that at least half of that was deciphering my predecessors handwriting. My goodness." He shook his head.

"You didn't believe us when we told you how terrible he was," Randy announced. "And now, it's good to know that we've been vindicated." Adam laughed.

"I wanted to tell you that you passed," he started. "But I also wanted to thank you. You've become a pretty decent person, and a big part of my life these last months." He nudged the brunette lightly with his shoulder. "Especially after the start that we got off to. But, I wanted to give you something." He passed over a small box, to which Randy raised and eyebrow before he opened it.

"My cell number," Adam explained when Randy pulled the folded piece of paper out of the box. "I want you to call if you need anything." Randy grinned gratefully at him before reaching for the final thing in the box.

"What's this?" he asked, glancing at Adam as the blonde rose from his seat.

"A token of appreciation," the teacher announced. "I'll see you at the grad ceremony Randy." He walked away, a smirk playing over his lips as Randy pulled the photo out of the box and whistled lowly.

Tight jeans, no shirt and Adam staring over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. Along the bottom was written '_I wouldn't want you to forget my amazing ass now that you can't stare at it 4 times a week.'_ Randy laughed and tucked the photo back into the box. Maybe now he could have a chance at the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>This really is it. People complained about the 'unfinished ending' last time, so I had to fix it.<strong>


End file.
